Tantei Shojo
Tantei Shojo "I'll Find out your secrets, one way or another." -Tantei Shojo Tantei Shojo is a member of the Speedwagon Foundation and plays a major supporting role within the Fan-Made Jojo Part, Bloodiest Vendetta. She is an intelligent woman, coming to the Vendetta Vanguard's aid numerous times, helping them expose members of the Yakuza, sending them to Jail. She is quite Kind, and is determined when the time is needed. She is a hardworker, and her desire to do right is reflected in her Stand, You Don't Do Right. She was born in Japan, learning about Morals at a very young age. Her father and mother were constantly arguing over the concept of right and wrong, and how they should teach their child, leading to their divorce. Tantei then put herself up for adoption, as she believed it was right to not put her parents through extreme stress. This implanted her mind the idea that her Morals could align with the majority, but if she did so, she would lose her individuality. She Developed her stand when interrogating a Stand user, who had then pierced her with the arrow. The stand user is never expanded upon, as he is killed shortly after piercing Shojo. Abilities See You Don't Do Right Lie Detector: '''By Placing one of her index fingers on a surface she shares with another person, (Meaning standing on the same floor, or laying on the same bed,) she can detect whether their intentions are of bad intent, or if they are lying when saying a statement. The stand will come into effect only when the enemy is faced with a moral dilemma. This can range from little things to big things (Like cleaning a room or choosing whether or not to cheat on a test). Once the stand comes into effect, the enemy is affected by the stand without their knowledge. Depending on The user’s own morals, depending on which choice the enemy makes, 4 things could happen, based off the morals of the user, or the morals of everyone in the room. If there are no additional people within the room, then there are other affects. '''Correct Morals (In the user’s eyes): The Enemy will take no ill effects. Incorrect Morals (In the user’s eyes): The User will be able to send a wave of misfortune to the enemy, which can range from things like acne, to even falling on a knife, and entering a near death situation. The user will also be able to steal a highly guarded piece of information from them, via song. Correct Morals (In the Majorities Eyes): The Enemy will take no ill effects, and will be released from the stands ability. If there are no other people in the room, then the Enemy will begin to write their intent on the wall. ' ' Incorrect Morals (In the Majorities Eyes): The people in the room will all begin to berate the enemy, and will begin tearing him apart. IF there are no people within the room, the enemy will have their stand stripped from them, leaving them to their own devices.